1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates greatly to padlocks and more particularly to a lock having a case with means for shielding a shackle from the grasp of a cutting tool.
2. Prior Art
Shackle-equipped key safes and lock boxes are used to hold house keys or like small items. In the real estate industry where key safes are used extensively, the shackle of the safe is typically attached around a doorknob or similar article on a building exterior.
Although the compartments of such conventional devices have fairly secure constructions, they remain vulnerable to being removed from their mount when metal-cutting shears are employed to sever the shackle. The key safe may then be moved to a place where a thief can have the time and equipment to pilfer the storage compartment.